From the Swedish patent 9003967-8 (468,198), corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,496 it is previously known to utilized computer-aided manufacturing of dental and other products usable in the human body. The known equipment proposes purely general usage of computer-aided equipment, in which particular alterations and extensions can be attached to a model in question or to fed-in data representing a model and design measures relating to the product in question can be taken with the aid of attached input data.
In the case of conventional, manual formulation of tooth sleeves, tooth crowns, and the like, the dentist/dental technician prepared the model which was dispatched to the manufacturer. When the dentist/dental technician received the model back, adjustments were made to it and sent back to the manufacturer, until a product with approved results was obtained.
Readings of three-dimensional bodies normally involved large quantities of data. Various measures have been proposed for keeping these data quantities down.